super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
THE DARK WIKI
THE DARK WIKI is a very horrible wiki. First, you can only type it in ALL caps or else you get noscoped by PORKY aka DARK BEEFY and every other DARK WIKI member at once. It's pretty darn edgy to say the least. On the DARK WIKI, each person/entity is a whole new level of "spooky". Nightmare fuel, even. You could say their "spook" level is even higher than "spooptacular", which is the generally accepted maximum of "spookiness". Even 999's equivalent, 666, is horrifying. Only the members of the normal Super Spooky Best Friends wiki can rival their power... for the most part... there are a few beings that outclass even them. Feeling spooped yet? BLOODJUG TERRY BLOODJUG TERRY is the dark member version of Teacup Terry. She has scary weapons like blood grenades and organ shredders. Unlike Teacup, she LOVES blood. She drinks it every day in bulk. Her MLG powers rival the "real" Terry! THATSHADOWWIGHT The normal Shadow aready has a pretty spooky name, so he and the monster described below share it. If you thought Shadow was aready terrifying, then SHADOW will shatter your idea of "terrifying" and throw your mind onto the spikes of true horror. This spectral aberration is, without a doubt, the most powerful ghost-type entity known by mankind. A horrible beast composed of SHADOWS, a collector of tortured souls and the skulls of your family members. No one dared to ever lay their eyes on this terrible spectre, for they feared it might take their soul and torture it for the rest of eternity, and rightfully so. No man or woman has ever been able to at least temporarily stop SHADOW, and so this SHADOWY fiend is free to haunt humanity, wailing, shrieking and laughing in the darkness of the night, instilling fear in the hearts of all that breathes, moves and lives on this planet Earth. PORKY PORKY is a force to be reckoned with. It's beef is NOT 100%! It is only 10%. 15% is child meat and the remaining 75% is rotten pork! It can and will stuff rotten pork/child meat burgers down your throat until you die from lack of oxygen (or, if it comes quicker, makes your head asplode.). Instead of using its dank noscoping powers for the good of the sweg crew, PORKY loves to kill innocent people, kidnap their children (if they have them) and use their bodies as stuffing for it`s burgers, along with the rotten pork. JAZZ THE JAGUAR While the normal Jazz is only the size of a common house cat, this BEAST is a Jaguar. Using his trusty SHADOW SHIPS he blasts his prey into oblivion. This ANIMAL is not a friendly one. He is even known to bite is other DARK WIKI FRIENDS. DREAD HEAD ZED ZED is a doctor. Unlike the normal Bed Head Zed, he is not "the cure". He is in fact "the virus". He paralyzes his victims first, then cuts them open while they are still awake. He tends to drag out the surgery, and for some reason, he can't kill his patients unless he's done. Did I mention that your pain recepters will still work fine even if he removes your, well, pain recepters? THE DEATH OGRELORD Even the name of this one strikes fear into everyone. Even strong-willed people break into tears even if someone mutters it. He will ROLL you. With a steamroller, that is. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but who said blunt tools don't hurt? He is the ultimate god/being. Not even the sweg crew can stand up to him. ISKALMURDUR This insane moth has a deadly stare. Often unsuspecting victims let them in, mistaking them for a fairy. Legend has it that if you stare into it's glare for too long, your organs teleport outside your body. Here's a picture, if you dare. SCP - 666 SCP - 666 is the DARK WIKI version of 999. There aready is a scp 666, but this one doesn't care. The normal wiki version is the most innocent thing in the omniverse, but this... MONSTER hates all life. Being "tickled" (multiple sharp utensils stabbing into you) makes you feel woozy and depressed. After that, THE STABBY MONSTER slithers inside you, then bursts out, not unlike a chestburster. Well, uh, I missed TONS of people. (Sparky, Doraemon, Randomguy, etc) so feel free to add more! Also, if you want to change your description, please do. You probably know your evil self more then I. BLACNEY BLACNEY is obviously Whitney's EVIL twin. Unlike her kind counterpart whose skin is pure white, BLACNEY's skin is pitch BLAC (typo intended). And even if Whitney's hair is black, HER HAIR ISN'T WHITE, because it wouldn't make any SENSE. ''IT'S ALSO BLAC. ''COME TO THINK OF IT, HER ENTIRE BODY IS '''pitch '''BLAC. She's the enemy of every member of THE DARK WIKI (when you're a member of THE DARK WIKI, being someone's enemy means you're actually one of their "allies". So, if BLACNEY is your friend, it actually means she hates you, and if she's your enemy, then it means she's your ally. But again, if she says that she's your ally, it actually means she's your enemy and vice versa. Do not ask how in Sweg Lord's name does this work because it requires a sh!tton of existential comprehension of the number 420 the meaning of Snoop Dogg and everything that is weed or weed-related as well as a diploma in every branch of philosophy, psychology, antiphilosophy, antipsychology and every other branch of science/antiscience with grades that are 360 times better than whatever your definition of "perfect" is). What she loves (aka what she hates) : watching people, eating chocolate/fried calamari/fries/meatballs, chairs & ropes, YOU. What she hates (aka what she loves) : not watching people, eating vanilla pods/'RRRAAAWWW' calamari/anything but fries and meatballs. She prefers stools over chairs and chains over ropes. Also, she still loves you, which means she really HATES YOU. AND YOUR GUTS TOO. She has a tendency to curse people with acne, because BL''ACNE''Y. If she's feeling particularly evil (which is 99.9999999% of the time), she might also afflict her victim with the '''BLAC ''PLAGUE '(get it? °√°) Dank Dark versions of Sparky and Grinsen coming soon. Category:2spooky4u Category:Nightmare fuel Category:Death Category:Menacing Category:Spooky Category:Unsweg Category:Lovecraftian Category:Powerful